


A more creative cure to stress

by SurgeonScorbus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Butt Plugs, Cousin Incest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurgeonScorbus/pseuds/SurgeonScorbus
Summary: Harry is feeling stressed about work, so Draco suggests they blow off a little steam by fucking Teddy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	A more creative cure to stress

Harry leans back in his desk chair and yawns. He’s been staring at this bloody report for work for over an hour now and hasn’t made any progress. At this point, he’s almost ready to call it a day and finish the rest during his lunch break tomorrow. He lets out a frustrated sigh and Draco glances over at him from the kitchen. “Potter, for Merlin’s sake, take a break. You’ve been working since you got home.” He softens the somewhat unsympathetic remark by walking over and tousling Harry’s hair affectionately. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Harry admits and sighs again. “I’m just stressed about this case. We’ve been investigating this guy for a month and it feels like we’re just going in circles.”  
Draco looks at him and quirks a brow. “Hmm...stressed, huh?” He taps his fingers rhythmically on Harry’s chair and looks over to the couch where Teddy is stretched out. “I wonder what would help you with that.” With a slight smirk, he brushes his hand over the back of Harry’s neck briefly, then goes to pour himself a drink. When he finishes making his drink he turns around, leans against the counter, and watches Harry intently. 

Harry marvels at what a genius his husband is as he returns the smirk. “Come over here for a minute, sweetheart,” he calls to Teddy, fingers already scrambling to unbutton his trousers. Teddy, who is used to both Draco and Harry taking him whenever they feel the urge throughout the day, eagerly gets up and kneels in front of Harry. 

“No,” Harry shakes his head, hand already moving up and down his cock. “I want your arse. Take off your trousers and turn around.” 

Teddy moans at the suggestion. “God, yes.” As he hurries to comply, Harry locks eyes with Draco and a frisson of heat passes between them. Although they have a great sex life with just the two of them, Teddy always adds excitement to the dynamic. It might have something to do with how he gives them a reason to compete with one another even though their rivalry is long gone. They like to torture each other by fucking the younger man into incoherence right in front of one another and seeing how long it takes for the other one to crack. It’s their own little game they play together, and while it might be juvenile, it’s a massive improvement from the way they competed back in school. 

Turning his attention back to Teddy, Harry tugs the trousers from Teddy's knees down to his ankles impatiently. "Accio lube," he mutters and reaches his hand out to catch the little bottle that comes speeding towards him. "Spread yourself for me, baby." Teddy whines and shamelessly reaches behind himself to reveal his tiny pink hole. 

"Fuck...you're such a slut for cock, aren't you? You'd beg for any man to come and fill you up, it doesn't matter who they are as long as they pump you full of cum," Harry said breathlessly. He covered two of his fingers in lube and slipped them inside Teddy, who was already loose from when Draco had used him earlier that day. 

"God!" Teddy's whole body jerked at the intrusion. The fingers inside him curled and effortlessly found his prostate, then started moving in and out to open him up. Teddy let out a loud moan and arched his back, trying to get his Daddy's fingers further inside of him.

"Merlin...you're perfect," Harry groans as he glances down at his own cock. It's rock hard and leaking precum. "Do you think you can take Daddy's cock now?" 

Teddy, who is still working himself open on Harry's fingers and whining, turns around to look at Harry. "Please," he whispers. 

Harry nods and holds Teddy's body steady as he guides his cock into his wet hole. "Oh fuuck...how are you still so tight??" At this, Draco laughs a little. "That'll be the potion I gave him this morning. It makes his hole three times tighter than usual. We wouldn't want to make it too easy on him, would we?" 

"Of course not," Harry grins. He grabs Teddy's hips and squeezes them tight enough to bruise while he continuously pounds into him. "Unnhh! Daddy, don't stop..." Teddy moans and reaches to stroke his own cock. Before he could get to it, Harry snatches his wrist away and holds it tightly in his grip instead.

"Uh-uh, no, absolutely not. Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?" 

Teddy whimpers and shakes his head. "No, Daddy." 

"That's right. Put your hands to better use and spread your arse open until I'm finished with you," Harry gasps. He was getting closer now and could feel his cock growing harder inside Teddy's increasingly sloppy hole. He lets go of Teddy's wrist so he could use his hands to open himself up more for Harry. 

"Fuck, Harry," Draco groaned from across the room, clearly turned on despite how unaffected he was trying to appear. "His cock is dripping all over the place. He lives for this." 

Hearing these words, Teddy starts to whine louder and push himself further back onto Harry's cock. "Daddy, please...fill me up. I need to feel your cum inside me." 

Harry can't wait any longer. He feels Teddy's entire body tremble and groans at how that movement causes his arse to squeeze tightly around him. "Unhh!" Teddy sobs brokenly as he is pushed roughly on the floor. Harry feels his cock twitch and brutishly pounds himself into Teddy's body as his orgasm comes closer. 

"Fuck! Teddy, ohh fuck.." Harry is aware of his cock starting to spurt cum in Teddy's hole. "Aghh!" Teddy cries in pleasure as he feels his insides fill up with Harry's warm come. Harry slows down but doesn't stop pumping in and out of Teddy until he's completely empty. They both lay there panting while Draco watches them and eyes Teddy's still-hard cock. "My turn, baby. Come over here." 

Teddy stands up on shaky legs and feels Harry's softening cock slip out of him. "Thank you, Daddy," he whispers to Harry as he gets up. Drops of Harry's cum are dribbling out of Teddy as he walks over to Draco. "Please fuck me, Daddy. I need to feel you inside me to come," he starts to beg Draco. Clearly, he is on edge from fucking Harry and is about ready to explode. 

"Hmm...I don't think so, sweetheart," Draco says while looking Teddy up and down. "You see, it's much more fun for me if you struggle a bit. Plus, I want both of your holes filled tonight." Draco smirks and finishes off his whiskey while he considers Teddy. 

Teddy looks up wearily at him. "Okay, Daddy. What are you going to do with me then?" 

"Glad you asked, baby." Draco glances up to see Harry shaking his head amusedly at him. He winks back and pulls out a jet black butt plug. "First, I'm going to plug your hole. You don't want any of Daddy's cum going to waste, do you?" 

Teddy shakes his head quickly. "Good." Draco reaches down and easily slides the toy into Teddy's very loose hole. "Now get on your knees for me." He uses his other hand to unzip his trousers and pull his extremely hard cock out. Watching his husband fuck Teddy has always been Draco's favorite foreplay. 

For a moment, Draco just takes a second to admire what a pretty picture Teddy on his knees for him looks like. Then he nudges his cock forward. "Open up." Teddy opens his mouth eagerly and moans as Draco's cock pushes inside. "Wider...fuckk, yes! Like that...you're such a good boy for me." Teddy moans around his cock at those words, causing a pleasant vibration for Draco to fuck into. 

Sneakily, Draco reaches a hand into his pocket and quietly presses a button. Its effect is immediately clear. The plug inside Teddy starts to vibrate powerfully, and Teddy cries out loud and jerks around uncontrollably. "Aw, poor Teddy...you were already so desperate to come, weren't you?" Draco asks him.

Teddy nods, tears glistening in his eyes. His prostate is practically being tortured by the plug but he still obediently keeps his mouth open for Draco. From the couch, Harry watches with interest. "God, he looks beautiful like that. How good does it feel to fuck his mouth while he's losing it?" 

Draco knows Harry is trying to get him to come faster, and it's working. "You have no idea," Draco groans. Teddy's whole body is shaking now, and he is reaching forward to hold onto Draco's waist for support. Suddenly, he seizes and starts cumming onto the floor despite his untouched cock solely from the vibrating plug. 

Draco grabs Teddy's hair as the increased moans make it almost impossible not to come alongside him. He's too worked up from watching Harry fuck Teddy and he knows it. His cock spurts in Teddy's mouth and cum pours out, some getting on Teddy's chin because it couldn't all fit. Draco slowly fucks himself dry inside Teddy's mouth as Teddy sobs from overstimulation. 

Finally, Draco pulls out and presses the button again to make the vibrations stop torturing Teddy. "There we go.." Draco strokes his hair fondly. "You're going to be alright. Look, your Daddy is going to help you onto the couch. We can all watch a movie together. How does that sound?" Draco asks softly as Harry picks up Teddy and carries him to the couch. 

Teddy nods once, looking tired and out of it but extremely pleased. Harry goes to get a washcloth and comes back towards Teddy to lift his leg and clean up the mess left over. After he's fully clean, Draco sidles down next to him and Harry takes the other side. They start the movie, but Teddy is a bit too tired to focus. "Thank you, Daddies," he whispers and then falls asleep between them. 

Draco glances over and smiles a little. "Well, that certainly got him out quick."

Harry snorts. "I'll say." 

"I don't know about you, but I remember having more stamina than that when I was his age." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's a good one. I think we both know that at his age, you would come in my mouth after a 30-second blowjob." 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Whatever, Potter. At least I can go for more than 5 minutes now, unlike you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Is that a challenge, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked knowingly at Harry and shrugged. "Maybe."

Harry laughed then pounced on Draco. They became absorbed in each other, soon forgetting all about the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
